Nuevo en el pueblo
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Desde la muerte de su padre, John Scott, un exitoso pero anónimo reportero, se ve obligado a volver a su pueblo natal, a sus raíces, un pueblo muy aburrido en verdad. Pero todo empezará a cambiar drásticamente cuando John se convierta en el mayor propietario de un canal de televisión que ha sido parte de su familia durante años, sin que él lo supiera.


En Londres había sido un día casual, como cualquier otro. Nada verdaderamente importante parecía haber cambiado. Tal vez habían nacido la misma cantidad de bebés que el día anterior, y la misma cantidad de parejas se habían casado probablemente. Y también habrían ocurrido los mismos crímenes que la noche anterior No había sucedido ningún acontecimiento importante ese día, todo seguía tal cual como en un día de la gran ciudad, llena de movimiento.

Pero a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte, había sucedido una tragedia terrible. Había muerto un hombre muy importante. Él era un padre de familia, un buen esposo, y querido entre todos los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía. Su partida había sido una tragedia para prácticamente todo el pueblo. Aunque, claro, a nadie en Londres le interesaba lo que había sucedido en ese pueblito tan lejano.

Pero alguien sí se había enterado de la muerte de James Scott, el hombre más querido de las afueras de la localidad de Stamford. Quien se había enterado había sido el señor Waters, ejecutivo general del canal London News.

El señor Waters abrió el sobre y leyó la noticia. En realidad, no le afectó mucho porque la carta se la habían enviado a él, pero no era el destinatario en realidad. La carta fue enviada para el empleado más eficiente del señor Waters, John Scott.

A pesar de ser un brillante reportero y ser parte fundamental del programa noticiario del canal más visto en toda Inglaterra, la gente ignoraba quién era John Scott. Él era el que hacía los reportajes más polémicos cada semana. Trataba temas que nadie se atrevía a contar, sin cometer el error de caer en el amarillismo y el sentimentalismo. John era concreto y buscaba la verdad, tal como lo hacía un detective. Y también había tenido tantas aventuras como un explorador, que pocos conocían. El señor Waters no sabía ni la mitad de lo que John había tenido que pasar en cada investigación, pero podía llegar a imaginárselo. La diferencia entre profesiones como la detectivesca y la exploratoria con la periodística, era que John publicaba sus hallazgos a la televisión abierta para que la gente supiera en qué clase de mundo vivía. Pero a John, nadie lo conocía.

Él temía que su vida privada fuera un infierno, lleno de enemigos poderosos acosándole. Era por eso que él hacía todo el trabajo periodístico en la parte informativa de esos tan polémicos reportajes, pero cuando su trabajo salía al aire, salía como autor del trabajo el nombre del señor Waters. Pero John lo hacía a propósito, había sido su idea. Es más, prefería que fuera así. Y así había sido desde hacía varios años de una ascendiente y anónima carrera.

En realidad, John era feliz así. Le gustaba ser el autor de todo y mantener una vida tranquila, mientras que al señor Waters le gustaba cubrir a su querido empleado, y tal vez amigo. El señor Waters no lo hacía por ambición, sino sólo como pago a su empleado por ser tan eficiente y eficaz.

Como era costumbre, John estaba trabajando arduamente en su oficina para preparar su reportaje semanal, sin ninguna idea buena aún, cuando llegó Sarah, la ayudante del señor Waters, que no le caía para nada bien el periodista.

-Raro, preséntate donde el señor Waters inmediatamente, parece que es por un asunto de extrema emergencia.

-Enseguida voy –dijo John, sabiendo por qué Sarah lo consideraba una persona despreciable– Quién sabe para qué me llamará…

-No entiendo por qué el señor Waters es tan simpático contigo–dijo Sarah mientras miraba envidiosamente los ojos color agua del reportero– Jamás te he visto emitir ningún reportaje… El señor te está sobrevalorando, no sé cómo ni por qué. Pero yo que tú me cuido, porque en cualquier momento podrías terminar despedido.

-Lo tendré en consideración, lo prometo –replicó John confiado mientras salía de su oficina hacia la del señor Waters.

Él iba contento ya que le agradaba que la gente pensara que él era un aburrido y flojo trabajador, ya que él sabía en su fuero interno que no era así. Le gustaba causar una buena impresión, a pesar de todo su juego de esconder su trabajo. Era por eso que nunca nadie lo había visto llegar al trabajo sin un elegantísimo terno. Jamás dejaba de lado los formalismos. También, le gustaba causar una gran impresión con su altura y postura, la cual era envidiable. Feliz de saber todo eso, John partió hasta la gran y lujosa oficina del señor Waters, esperando a que le diera un trabajo que significase para él un desafío.

-¿Me llamó, señor Waters? –preguntó John, entrando silenciosamente, evitando la emoción al suponer que un fantástico trabajo le sería recibido.

-Llámame Will, John. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces ya –dijo el señor Waters riendo con un fuerte tono de compañerismo y amistad.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Will? ¿Me vas a dar una idea de qué podría ser mi próximo reportaje? –volvió a preguntar John entusiasmado.

Justo la noche anterior, el último reportaje del inteligente periodista había salido a la luz, el cual trataba de dineros mal ganados por algunos funcionarios del gobierno. Todo el trabajo se mostró bajo el nombre de Will Waters, obviamente. Muchas autoridades se enfadaron, aunque no podían hacer nada, porque el canal era tan poderoso como el gobierno, ya que toda la gente lo apoyaba. Y sin contar a ciertas autoridades involucradas, toda Inglaterra celebró que alguien les hubiera quitado la máscara a algunos corruptos que gobernaban el país.

-Ojalá fuera para eso, hombre. Pero es un asunto más serio. Tienes correo, y no son buenas noticias. Lo sé porque abrí la carta, espero no te moleste –dijo intentando excusar su curiosidad–. Ya sabes, quien no tiene correo electrónico, sigue utilizando estos métodos anticuados.

-No, tranquilo, no importa que hayas abierto la carta –dijo John abriendo el sobre, concentrándose completamente en su lectura. Prácticamente devoró las pocas líneas escritas por Dianne Scott, su madre, la cual calzaba con la descripción del señor Waters: Dianne no sabía utilizar un computador, por lo que John sólo podía imaginarse a su madre como la autora de esa carta. La caligrafía de la señora era desesperada, desordenada, no impecable y prolija como la recordaba. Leyó en la carta la noticia que requería su presencia inmediata para el funeral de James Scott y para la lectura de testamento– Oh, Dios.

-Lamento lo de tu padre, muchacho. Lo lamento en serio. Tienes mi permiso para ir al velorio, no te preocupes por ello. Y también, puedo darte un pequeño período de vacaciones, tal vez podría darte un par de semanas o un mes completo su lo prefieres, digo, para que puedas pasar un tiempo extra con tu familia…

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Solamente iré a lo que tengo que ir, y volveré justo a tiempo para trabajar en el reportaje de la próxima semana –dijo John evitando expresar cualquier emoción.

-¿Estás seguro? Bueno, como quieras –dijo desistiendo inmediatamente al saber que John no se dejaría convencer de ninguna manera–. Pero al menos por el tiempo que faltes, no te descontaré nada de tu sueldo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi cohibido reportero estrella. A todo esto, hoy es viernes… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estés fuera de la ciudad? ¿Hasta el miércoles quizá?

-Seguramente, y si pueda tal vez regrese antes. No te preocupes, el reportaje de la otra semana estará listo.

-Mejor aún, pero no te presiones, chico. Yo te aconsejo que te tomes las cosas con calma. No te enfoques solamente en el trabajo. Tu familia te necesita ahora, así que concéntrate en eso. En fin… Suerte muchacho, y mis condolencias.

Cualquiera hubiera imaginado que la reacción de John fue muy calmada, hasta incluso pareció que su pérdida no le había afectado en absoluto. Al señor Waters le sorprendió también, como lo haría cualquiera. John se fue de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya, para dejarla totalmente limpia y ordenada cuando volviera. Y por fin, cuando la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie, ni siquiera la molesta y merodeadora Sarah podía verlo, se puso a llorar, sin sonido, sin llanto, pero dolorosamente. Era la primera vez que lloraba en tal vez quince años. Y definitivamente, no había extrañado esa sensación.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, el sábado, John arrendó un auto para poder viajar hasta Stamford. A pesar de vivir una ciudad en la que se requería transportarse obligatoriamente en un automóvil, él no se hacía problemas se las arreglaba para trasladarse de un lado a otro gracias a los transportes públicos. Pero él, en vez de viajar en un bus a la localidad, prefirió ir en un espacio para él solo, para poder meditar con tranquilidad y no tener que toparse con desconocidos molestos y desagradables.

Stamford en realidad no era un pueblo, sino que era prácticamente una ciudad, relativamente tranquila y muy agradable para vivir. Su arquitectura no se había visto afectada por la Revolución Industrial, por lo que sus casas y capillas tenían un estilo antiguo que transmitía paz en los habitantes. Muchas localidades de Stamford habían servido para filmar películas ambientadas en la antigüedad. Además, Stamford era reconocido por tener un alto prestigio en lo que concierne a la educación universitaria. Pero a John no le importaba Stamford, o al menos la parte que el resto del mundo conocía.

Al oeste de la ciudad, podía encontrarse el final de ésta; esa división en la que se encuentran el campo y la ciudad. Ese punto era grande, ya que Stamford estaba expandiéndose desde hacía muchos años, aunque muy lentamente. La gente que vivía en la zona semi-rural de Stamford no se sentía parte de la ciudad misma, y el sentimiento por los habitantes de la ciudad sentían lo mismo por sus denominados vecinos del campo.

Sería incorrecto decir que la frontera oeste de Stamford era una zona rural, ya que había una gran cantidad de vecindarios ahí, calles pavimentadas, como una ciudad conectada a la otra, un poco más pequeña, pero diferentes. La frontera era más provechosa que la ciudad en sí por su paz, y por los bellos paisajes que allí había.

Ésa era la tierra en la que se había criado John. Había nacido en el centro de la ciudad, donde había un hospital, pero toda su infancia la vivió cerca de quince kilómetros alejado de ese hospital. John vivía con Dianne, su madre, James, su padre, y un buen puñado de hermanos, donde él era el mayor de todos ellos. Los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su niñez eran con su familia, en los días de campo, en los desfiles de la ciudad, y los pequeños momentos cotidianos. Aunque John, con lo cerrado que era, jamás le había contado a nadie de su vida pasada, en términos tan personales. Él quería recordar a su familia como había sido antes, no como era en la actualidad. Pero de todos modos, era la familia, y John tenía que ir para asistir al funeral de su padre, como él lo hubiera querido.

El trayecto no duraba más de dos horas, pero a pesar de quedar tan cerca, desde que John se había ido a vivir a Londres, cuando empezó a estudiar periodismo, hacía más de quince años, jamás había vuelto para visitar a su familia. Todo se debía a una rivalidad que había entre él y sus hermanos; James Scott no tenía los recursos necesarios para llevar a todos sus hijos a estudiar a la universidad, por lo que decidió llevar al mayor de sus hijos a estudiar en la mejor universidad de la capital, para sacar adelante a su familia. John lo hubiera hecho encantado y orgulloso de ser útil, pero sus hermanos se opusieron, tal vez por envidia pura de no poder haber estudiado, al tener que quedarse a ayudar en casa con los negocios, vendiendo todo lo necesario del hogar para seguir teniendo para comer. Tanto fue la envidia que carcomió a los hermanos Scott, que lograron dividir a la familia, haciendo que John no quisiera volver nunca más a su hogar, o mejor dicho, a volver a ver a su familia. Aunque en secreto, le mandó todos los años y todos los meses a Dianne una parte importante de su sueldo para poder aportar con algo, pagando así con su transgresión.

Por fin, durante su meditación, John llegó a la tierra de su infancia. Aunque hubiera cambiado en parte, la frontera oeste de Stamford era en esencia tal cual como él la recordaba, aunque más grande, con más casas construidas en los prados, aunque siempre conservando el mismo estilo de antes. Hasta donde John sabía, su familia siguió viviendo en la gran aunque enclenque casa de siempre, pero al verla después de tantos años, vio cómo ésta había sido arreglada y reparada drásticamente. La pintura era impecable, nada de la casa por fuera de veía fuera de su lugar.

John tocó el timbre, sintiéndose extraño al tener que pedir permiso para entrar a la casa en la que había vivido. La puerta la abrió su madre, quien después de decir el nombre de su hijo mayor, se dedicó a abrazarlo, como si fuera a caerse de la angustia.

Dianne había estado profundamente enamorada de su marido. Ella verdaderamente era una esposa y una madre ejemplar, que había seguido vigente en ambas profesiones hasta el día de hoy. Verdaderamente necesitaba el apoyo de todos sus hijos, lo que produjo que su pesar fuera más liviano de cargar, después de encontrarse con su hijo, al que no había podido ver durante más de quince años.

-Johnny, hijito… Qué bueno que hayas venido.

-Tranquila, mamá. Ya vine.

-Tenemos que ir ahora mismo al velorio, hay que ir a la iglesia. Compórtate con tus hermanos, por favor, te lo suplico.

Poco a poco John se dio cuenta que en realidad la casa estaba llena de gente por dentro, cuando su apariencia externa hacía procurar que estaba vacía. En cada pasillo se podía encontrar con personas que conocía desde hacía años; amigos de su padre, antiguos compañeros de colegio, todo el pueblo había ido para darle el pésame a la familia Scott. Por suerte, durante el trayecto por el pasillo, John no se encontró con ninguno de sus hermanos, y agradeció que nadie lo saludara, ya que no estaba de humor para enfrentarse con la vida social.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación que buscaba, la sala de estar. Los muebles estaban acomodados en una posición diferente de cómo era hacía años atrás, y también había muebles nuevos que jamás había visto. En esa habitación estaban siendo velados los restos de su padre, muerto a los sesentaiún años de un ataque cardíaco.

A John le hubiera gustado volver a ver a su padre antes de tenerlo que ver en el cajón, pero nunca usó las oportunidades que tuvo. Ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, más que acompañar a un cuerpo que ya no tenía vida y que dentro de poco empezaría por descomponerse. Pero de todas formas, John necesitaba despedirse de lo que quedaba de su padre, la cáscara de su alma.

Logró evitar a todos sus conocidos y parientes a excepción de su madre, hasta que llegó el momento de llevar el cuerpo al cementerio. Para trasladar el ataúd desde la casa hasta el auto, John tuvo que participar en levantar éste y llevarlo al auto. Ahí iba a ser inevitable toparse con sus hermanos, los cuales tendrían que cumplir la misma función.

Ya podía verlos; desde lejos podía ver a Richard, el segundo hermano mayor de la familia, vistiendo un elegante terno para la ocasión, acompañado de un prominente bigote. Era extraño que estuviera vestido así, porque Richard siempre se vestía con ropa deportiva. Pero tenía que estar en la ropa correspondiente a la situación. Más allá, también estaba Gregory. John lo recordaba más que nada porque él era el más juguetón cuando pequeños; el que siempre era querido por todos, a pesar de causar algunos estragos de vez en cuando. Por otro lado, estaba Martin, el menor de los varones. Según John, siempre había sido el más aburrido, pero también era el mejor guardando secretos. Cuando eran niños pequeños, al menos. Y más allá, entre la multitud, se encontraban las mujercitas de la familia. Intentando no expresar emoción alguna, se encontraba Vanessa, sobrecargada de maquillaje, tal vez preocupándose de que el rímel no se le corriera al llorar. Y más allá, llorando desenfrenadamente, estaba Lucy, la hija menor del difunto. Ella estaría en los primeros años de la veintena de su vida, y estaba devastada. Lucy siempre había sido muy emocional.

John se acercó donde sus otros hermanos, sabiendo que todos los varones tendrían que levantar el féretro. Era una obligación.

-Buenas tardes, Richie, Greg, Marty.

-Qué haces acá –dijo Richard enojado al presenciar que su hermano había decidido presentarse–. Tú no eres parte de esta familia hace muchos años…

-Estoy seguro a que sólo viene para la lectura del testamento.

-Vete, no tocarás ni un solo billete de la herencia.

-Por favor, hijos, hoy no. A su padre no le gustaría verlos así –logró interrumpir a tiempo Dianne, antes de que una pelea familiar comenzara en el peor lugar posible.

Sin dirigirse la palabra los unos a los otros, los cuatro hermanos levantaron el féretro. A pesar de lo que pensaran los demás, John no sentía resentido con sus hermanos. O al menos no en ese momento, no por lo que acababa de pasar. Él era lo suficientemente maduro para entender que no era ni el instante ni el lugar para empezar a discutir.

Así, después de subir el féretro al auto, empezó la marcha fúnebre. En la frontera oeste de Stamford no habían muchos habitantes, pero durante la marcha, yendo en primera fila junto a sus familiares, el reportero logró conocer muchos rostros conocidos, gente nueva, de toda clase y edades. Supo inmediatamente que había más gente de la que vivía en la frontera. Ahí fue que entendió John que su padre había sido muy querido y admirado, no solo por él, sino por todo el pueblo. Probablemente nunca había visto tanta gente en un funeral de una persona común. Tal vez era porque su padre no había sido completamente común, al fin y al cabo.

Llegaron al cementerio, el que estaba más alejado aún que la frontera oeste. Era verdaderamente un paraíso, las personas que eran enterradas allí eran verdaderamente afortunadas. En una colina donde llegaba cálidamente el sol durante todo el día, las lápidas brillaban con una luminosidad asombrosa. Pero toda esa belleza siempre se veía opacada por los ríos de lágrimas de las personas que iban a ver sus seres queridos.

Durante el velorio, se podía oír el llanto ahogado de prácticamente todos en la pequeña iglesia del cementerio. Niños pequeños, hombres viejos, no había absolutamente nadie que no lamentara profundamente la partida de James Scott. John se sentía devastado, pero no lloraba, aunque una melancólica luminosidad en los ojos lo delatase.

Alrededor de cinco personas pasaron adelante a hacer un discurso en honor al difunto. Amigos del señor Scott, entre otros, y Dianne, que se levantó apoyada de Lucy para llegar hasta la parte delantera de la iglesia para poder hablar.

-Mi marido era un buen hombre. Era imposible no quererlo. Siempre apoyando a los demás, aunque apenas conozca a quién le da la mano. Mi marido fue un muy buen hombre, y él me dio la mayor bendición que pude haber recibido, mis hijos. Definitivamente, James fue un hombre ejemplar. Ahora descansa en paz –dijo Dianne volviendo a su asiento apenas, buscando un pañuelo.

Ninguno de los hermanos subió para decir unas breves palabras. Su madre ya los había representado lo suficientemente bien. Luego, llegó la despedida terrenal. Cuando la gente salió de la iglesia para el entierro, se dieron cuenta que el cielo brillante ahora era gris, nublado, perfecto para la ocasión. La ceremonia se hizo lo más rápido posible para que el adiós fuera menos doloroso. No tan lejos, pero apartado de los demás, John se encontraba meditando acerca de todo. Todos los años que había perdido para pasar con su padre, todos esos pequeños detalles que podría haber aprovechado…

-¿John? ¿John Scott? –Preguntó un hombre, tocándole el hombro a John.

-Así es, ¿y usted es…? –Dijo John aceptando el fuerte apretón de manos que le daba el hombre, de una estatura algo más baja que lo regular.

-Joseph Lodge. No creo que me conozcas, fui amigo de tu padre los últimos años. Él siempre me habló de ti, me decía que estabas en Londres.

-Oh.

-Bueno, lamento lo que sucedió, John. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me avisas –dijo entregándole un papel con su número de teléfono antes de irse, mientras prácticamente todos lo que se encontraban en el funeral lo saludaban cordialmente.

Durante el entierro, John se vio obligado a comunicarse con las otras personas. Recibió decenas de pésames, de personas que apenas recordaba, y de gente que jamás había visto en su vida. Pero John no quería oír a esas personas. No necesitaba oír lo que le decían. El hecho ya había sucedido, y ninguna de esas palabras podría hacer que su padre volviera, o que su tristeza se hiciera menos amarga.

Poco a poco las personas empezaron a retirarse, hasta que sólo quedó la familia y los amigos más cercanos de James Scott. Empezó a llover. Todos estaban dispuestos a irse, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y aún así la familia no había almorzado.

-Hijo, vamos, sube al auto –suplicó Dianne al ver que él seguía de pie, mirando hacia el césped, donde se encontraban los restos de su progenitor, donde aún faltaba una lápida, por lo reciente del entierro.

-No… Déjenme un momento acá. Yo iré después.

-¡Pero hijo, no te puedes ir caminando! Ya todos se fueron y está lloviendo. Es mejor que vayas. Te voy a preparar una sopa que te repondrá del frío. Pero vamos.

A pesar de las súplicas, John no aceptó. Dianne se encontraba tan afectada que temía que su hijo cogiera una pulmonía y hubiera que lamentar otra pérdida en la familia. Pero eran sólo sugestiones, la señora debía descansar. Fue por eso que decidió volver a casa con sus otros hijos, con Richard manejando.

John perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, solo, siendo azotado por la lluvia cruel. Para él podría haber pasado horas, días. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo y seguir procesando, porque una parte de él no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería admitir que su padre se había ido para jamás volver. Simplemente no podía.

Él recordó una infinidad de recuerdos que tenía de su padre, cuando era pequeño. John quería ser como él, tan amable con todos, y siempre sabiendo cuál era la solución al problema. A pesar de no haber sido ambicioso como John, James había sido una de esas pocas personas que había logrado construir solo su camino.

Cuando era un joven, James Scott trabajaba con su padre en un modesto campo que habían comprado. El abuelo de John no contaba con un peso, y a pesar de trabajar toda su vida en ese campo, no tuvo nada que entregarle a James. Ni bienes ni deudas. Fue de ahí que él comenzó, mezclando la experiencia y el intelecto, a hacer de ese campo una buena inversión. Un terreno dedicado a la horticultura hizo que James dejara de ser desconocido, convirtiéndose en el mayor productor de hortalizas en la ciudad. Siempre había sido considerado como una persona singular, que era una forma más suave de llamarlo loco. Así había ganado prestigio, y con los años logró que una gran cantidad de personas trabajaran para él.

En pocos años conoció a Dianne y ambos felizmente se casaron. Los cinco hijos que tuvieron lograron vivir en una época de prosperidad económica, pero con la mayor modestia, como era el estilo de vivir de James. La familia se había mudado del campo mismo hacia la frontera oeste de Stamford, a la casa donde vivía la familia Scott actualmente, aunque John sólo vivió la última parte de su adolescencia ahí, antes de partir a Londres. John había vivido su niñez en esa casa de campo y en la que ahora vivía su familia, pero cada vez que alguien le recitaba la palabra infancia, a él le sabía más como el fresco pasto y al ruralismo puro.

John volvió a la realidad tras el ruido de un trueno. Una tormenta estaba por llegar, y era mejor irse. Él, vistiendo su terno y una gabardina, sin ningún gorro o paraguas que pudiera protegerlo del diluvio que estaba por venir, partió rumbo al hogar de su familia. Estaba a sólo un par de kilómetros, por lo que John no tuvo complicaciones al volver. Pudo pasar el resto de su viaje pensando y meditando, dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia. Para cuando llegó a casa, ya había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, mírate! Estás todo mojado, vete a cambiar de ropa –replicó la madre dejándolo entrar.

Cuando había sido el velorio, John había dejado su equipaje en el cuarto de huéspedes. Con todo lo que había sucedido ese día lo había olvidado por completo. En el cuarto su maleta seguía tal cual donde la había dejado, y sacó su nueva ropa. Por suerte, la casa estaba bien calefaccionada y fue al comedor a almorzar solamente con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Qué hay de almuerzo? –Preguntó John buscando puesto en el que siempre se sentaba antes, entre su madre y Richard. Pero lo encontró ocupado, por una mujer desconocida, que tenía puesto demasiado maquillaje y que tenía muchas joyas, falsas por lo visto encima de ella– ¿Y tú eres…?

-Soy Grace, la prometida de Richard –dijo ella dejando a entreverlo al levantar su mano ostentosa en pulseras, la que estaba tomada con la de Richard, quien estaba sentado al lado.

-Oh, sí, qué interesante –comentó John ya sin preocuparse de la cortesía, sentándose en otro asiento, quedando al otro lado de la mesa, entre Martin y una silla vacía, que era la que solía usar James– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Preguntó, empezando a picarle la curiosidad.

-Cinco –contestó complaciente Richard.

-¿Y por qué aún no le has propuesto matrimonio?

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo supiste eso?

-No veo un anillo de compromiso en la mano de la afortunada –respondió sarcásticamente al ver la ausencia de cualquier tipo de anillo en la mano de Grace–. Y lamento decirlo, Grace, pero es obvio que tu obsesión por usar tanto brillo labial y otras joyas se debe a tus ganas de sobresalir de los demás. Tú no dejarías de usar el anillo si ya lo tuvieras y lo presumirías ante todos. Richie, deberías apresurarte en casarte con esta señorita, podría aburrirse de ti en cualquier momento. O mejor dicho, si quieres que Grace siga contigo, sigue permitiéndole que te robe dinero a escondidas.

-John, qué estás haciendo… –Preguntó Richard poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Qué hago? Nada, solamente tenía curiosidad.

Por suerte, Dianne llegó justo a tiempo junto a una cocinera para servir la sopa, antes de que los dos hermanos empezaran a pelear. Todos los hermanos comenzaron a hablar a propósito de temas actuales de sus vidas privadas que John no conocía, para que se sintiera fuera de lugar. Pero Lucy, la menor, se dedicó a mirar a su hermano mayor, al que había extrañado mucho, y a sonreírle cada vez que él la viera para que se sintiera como en casa. Definitivamente, todos los otros hermanos habían cambiado para mal tal vez, pero John no había perdido la relación de infancia con su hermana pequeña. En su fuero interno agradeció que alguien en la familia además de su madre lo siguiera queriendo.

-Hijos, qué tal si le cuentan a John de ustedes, de cómo les ha ido. Vanessa, ¿qué tal si le hablas de tu trabajo?

-John debería saberlo. Debería saberlo, si no se hubiera ido y abandonado a su familia –dijo Vanessa.

-No peleen, por favor –suplicó Dianne, sin decirle a sus hijos que John jamás los había abandonado, al menos económicamente–. A su padre no le gustaría que estén así.

En ese preciso instante, John tenía una dura lucha consigo mismo para no levantarse de la mesa, pararse encima de ella y ponerse a gritar enfurecido. Ése era el peor día para pelear, la ocasión en que se encontraba más sensible que nunca, y también deberían estarlo sus hermanos. Pero no era así, y para no preocupar a su madre, él había tenido que tragarse la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Mañana es la lectura del testamento? –Preguntó Martin, mientras aún tenía comida en la boca– ¿A qué hora?

-Es temprano por la mañana –respondió la madre–. El abogado Brown será quién lea el testamento.

En realidad, sin contar a Dianne y a Lucy, John se sentía muy incómodo con las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. La hostilidad invadía cada espacio del aire que había en el lugar.

-Qué raro es que John haya vuelto para la lectura del testamento –comentó Gregory entre dientes–. Cuando alguien menciona el dinero él viene corriendo.

-Por lo menos hay familias que se reúnen solo para los funerales. Ni siquiera en este caso podemos lograr ser una familia unida, porque sabemos que John sólo vino para cobrar su parte del dinero para el testamento –añadió Martin, seguido por las risitas aprobatorias de Richard, Greg y Vanessa.

-Así es, es hermoso cómo la familia acoge a sus integrantes. Muy buena bienvenida, de veras –replicó John restándole importancia al asunto.

-Vamos, no vas a recibir el dinero ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca –dijo Vanessa, al otro lado de la mesa, observando fríamente a John– si quieres puedes irte. No sería una novedad que nos abandones, podremos superarlo.

-¡Qué tierno, hermanita, me extrañaste! ¿Sueles ser tan acogedora en las bienvenidas a menudo?

-¿Y en qué trabajas, Johnny? –Preguntó inquieta Dianne buscando cualquier tema de conversación para evitar una discusión inminente. Dianne sabía que su hijo se había dedicado al periodismo, pero no sabía cuán famoso era en realidad– ¿Sigues siendo reportero?

-Así es… El mismo trabajo todos estos años.

-Algo me dice que en la capital John es un vago muerto de hambre –susurró Martin.

John debía aguantar… No podía estallar en ese momento. Era el peor día para hacerlo. No podía explotar en ese momento, tenía que dejar que Dianne y Lucy, su única familia en realidad, pudiera comenzar el luto en paz. No quería molestarlas, no quería pelear con Richard, Gregory, Martin y Vanessa. Pero ellos llegaban a ser tan molestos… Por la misma razón John tenía que encararlos. Cualquier día podían pelear, pero ese no.

-¡¿Podrían tener siquiera un poco de respeto?! ¡Hoy fue el entierro de papá!–Preguntó ya histérico y parándose encima de la mesa, algo que James solía hacer en sus momentos de pérdida de cordura temporal. No le importó que Grace, una total extrañan, estuviera viendo lo que hacía– ¡Respetemos el luto por lo menos hoy! ¡Solamente hoy, como mínimo! ¿Pueden?

-¿Qué está haciendo tu hermanito? –Preguntó Grace empezando a asustarse, apretando la mano de Richard.

-¿Hermanito? ¡¿Hermanito?! –Gritó John escupiendo las palabras– ¿Le dijiste que tú eres el mayor?

-Yo soy el mayor –respondió Richard fingiendo la madurez que no había presentado en todo el almuerzo–. Yo lo soy y siempre lo he sido, desde que nos abandonaste…

-¡¿Saben qué, esto es suficiente?! –Gritó John nuevamente, bajando de la mesa de un salto y agresivamente, aterrizando en el suelo– No puedo. Simplemente, no puedo seguirles el juego de la pelea. Perdóname mami, Lucy. Me retiro.

-¡Pero hijo…! –Gritó Dianne buscando mantener la calma, pero estallando en lágrimas por toda la tensión y la pena contenida– ¡Vuelve!

-No me iré lejos, madre, te lo prometo. Sólo me voy a la habitación. Buenas noches.

Pasaron las horas, en las que John no hizo nada más que encerrarse en su habitación, dejándola con llave para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirlo en su soledad. Él sabía que había formado un alboroto en el comedor, y que había hecho que Grace probablemente quisiera alejarse de la familia por lo loco que era su futuro cuñado. Bueno, en realidad, según John, una mujer tan aprovechadora como Grace no se iría, por lo que tendría que acostumbrarse a convivir con ella. Pero en definitiva, Richard, Gregory, Martin y Vanessa se lo tenían más que merecido el escándalo que había hecho John en la mesa. Ellos habían empezado, y él lo único que había hecho había sido detenerlos.

Nada importante pasó ese sábado después del almuerzo que nada tuvo de tranquilo. Cada uno se dedicó a sus propias ocupaciones. Para intentar llenar el vacío de la partida de su esposo, Dianne empezó a limpiar la casa junto a las empleadas, sin perder las oportunidades de llorar de vez en cuando. Como sabía que su madre la necesitaba, Lucy pasó el resto del día acompañándola, sintiéndose igual de destrozada que ella. En cambio, Vanessa se quedó en su habitación, quitándose su maquillaje morado que le cubría toda la cara, permaneciendo sola y en silencio, pero con pensamientos meramente artificiales rondando en su cabeza. Pura basura. En otra habitación, estaban Martin y Greg en la habitación de éste último, hablando de John a sus espaldas. En la habitación más grande después de la de la Dianne y James se encontraban Richard y Grace en la misma cama, mientras el hombre se aburría y la mujer empezaba a preocuparse de la familia en la que se estaba involucrando. Todos vivían sus vidas intentando salir adelante o aparentar otra realidad aparte de la que tenían.

Todos hacían eso menos John, el que había intentado dormir para descansar y dejar de pensar en vano. Él ya había meditado lo suficiente y había sufrido mucho, aunque él no lo demostrara, tanto que ya no era soportable por ese día. En ese momento, lo que John intentaba en realidad era mantener su mente en blanco, al menos momentáneamente. Sin ningún dato en su mente, sin poder recordar nada. Si lograba olvidarse de todo por un momento, podría dejar de sentir por un momento.

Cuando llegó el domingo por la mañana, John fue el primero en despertarse de todos, precisamente para ir a la cocina, poder desayunar solo y en paz, para luego irse a recorrer la ciudad por un rato antes de tener que ir donde el abogado a ver el tema del testamento. John partió en su auto a recorrer el centro del mismo Stamford, para ir a un lugar donde hubiera más urbanización. Verdaderamente, él extrañaba el misterio que traía vivir rodeado de edificios, bullicio y cosas por investigar. En ese campo en el que estaba, las cosas eran muy aburridas y sus hermanos querían lincharlo desde hacía muchos años. Estar ahí se podía describir sólo con una palabra: aburrido.

Stamford misma era una ciudad moderadamente interesante. Era que el hecho de que John hubiera vivido en Londres los últimos años hacía que Stamford se volviera aburrido en comparación. No conocía a nadie, y aún así podía saber todo de todos, solamente pensando y observando, debido a su experiencia cuando tenía que hacer reportajes. No había nada interesante que descubrir ni en Stamford ni en su frontera, no había nada en que trabajar.

Era incómodo cómo caminando por ahí John podía percatarse inmediatamente de todo acerca de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Todos eran tan aburridos, extraños sin nada interesante… Aunque de pronto apareció un rostro conocido, alguien que no había visto hace muchos años. ¿Era posible que…?

-¿Jake? –Preguntó John acercándose a un hombre barbudo que llevaba a un pequeño en brazos.

-¿John Scott? ¡Amigo, tanto tiempo! –Dijo el hombre intentando con un brazo rodear a su amigo, mientras que con el otro seguía manteniendo a su hijo– ¡No había sabido nada de ti! ¡Te ves cambiado! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Nada interesante, he estado en la capital por un tiempo… –comentó John modestamente, recordando que Jake había sido su amigo desde muy pequeños– ¿Y este pequeño?

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Rose? ¿Nuestra compañera de colegio? –Preguntó mientras veía que su amigo asentía– Al final me casé con ella y tuvimos a este pequeño regalón. La vida de padre te cambia de veras. ¿Y tú, tienes hijos?

-No…

-Bueno, en parte a veces también te envidio, ahora estoy más que ocupado cuidando al chiquitín este. Bueno tenemos que irnos a la casa, ¡adiós John!

A pesar de haber sido un encuentro grato con un viejo amigo, John lo veía diferente. Jake se vía muy alegre con su nueva vida, ya no como un inmaduro adolescente, pero no se parecía en nada al amigo que John había dejado para ir a Londres. Había sido un cambio radical. ¿Es que no quedaba nada ni nadie que fuera como antes? ¿Todo cambiaba tan rápido? ¿Incluso él mismo había cambiado ante los ojos de Jake?

John ya había perdido todo el deseo que hubiera escondido de buscar a gente que había conocido ahí. No quería ver cómo estas personas habían cambiado, envejecido o incluso muerto. Solamente se quedaría un par de días más en Stamford para apoyar a su familia, aunque la mayoría de ésta no lo quisiera. Debería quedarse de todos modos por su madre y Lucy.

Cuando llegó el lunes, la ciudad incrementó en actividad ligeramente, y el día parecía marchar bien. Había un día soleado, las paredes irradiaban el olor a oportunidad y todo indicaba que iba a ser un día diferente.

Estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente. Aún no empezaba el pleito del día, lo que era una buena señal. Aunque Richard, Gregory, Martin y Vanessa no perdieron su valiosa oportunidad de hablar de temas de los que John no tenía idea, excluyéndolo así de cualquier interacción posible en una conversación. Ellos cuatro hablaban de trámites, ideas, comerciales… John tenía una idea de qué podrían estar hablando, pero resultaba muy descabellado. No era posible que sus hermanos trabajaran en un canal de televisión, no era lo suyo.

-¿Qué tal si llevamos a John al canal? –Preguntó Lucy animada y recibiendo las miradas de odio de sus hermanos– ¡Sería divertido!

-Es una muy buena idea, hija, pero después de la lectura del testamento, después en la tarde –comentó Dianne con una sonrisa verdadera que desapareció instantáneamente; no era lo suficientemente feliz para mantener su sonrisa por mucho tiempo.

Fueron todos los hermanos en un gran jeep, mientras que John se preocupó de transportar a su madre en su auto arrendado, el que tendría que devolver el miércoles en Londres. Llegaron hasta el trabajo del abogado Brown, en una pequeña sala de una notaría, y al haber solamente dos asientos, Dianne escogió uno y Richard se apresuró a tomar el otro antes que todos, como si quisiera dar a entender que él era el hijo más importante ahí.

-Antes de empezar, lamento la pérdida del señor James. Ya sabía usted que ambos éramos amigos…

-Sí, sí, vamos al grano –interrumpió Richard antes de que empezara una escena sentimentalista–. Nosotros tenemos que trabajar. Cosas importantes, venimos acá para hacer esto rápido.

-Bueno… –Dijo el señor Brown mientras leía el testamento, tardando un muy buen rato en verlo por completo, tomando notas con una letra ilegible que nadie podía descifrar desde el otro lado del escritorio. No decía nada a nadie hasta terminar, eso era característico del abogado Brown. Le gustaba observar los documentos, resumirlos y entregarlos a sus clientes para que creyeran que lo que decía era válido– Aquí dice que el treinta por ciento de las ganancias pertenecen a la señora Dianne Scott. Y el diez por ciento a cada uno de los hermanos –dijo mientras todos los hermanos suspiraban aliviados, aunque todos menos Lucy no concordaban que John obtuviera el mismo porcentaje que ellos, ya que él se había marchado– Aquí dice que todos los terrenos pasan a ser parte de su esposa –Todos los hijos se sentían orgullosa de su madre, ella sí que merecía esa propiedad, prácticamente había sido la mano derecha de James desde siempre– Y por último, dice que los derechos sobre el canal quedan divididos sólo para los hermanos.

-Qué bueno, no es lo mío eso lo de la televisión –dijo Dianne agradecida de no tener que soportar una carga tan pesada. Aunque John, a pesar de sospechar lo correcto, aún no podía creer que su familia se viera involucrada con la televisión.

-Todos los hermanos obtienen un diez por ciento del dominio del canal –dijo el señor Brown inexpresivamente–… Todos menos John. Chico, eres afortunado; tu padre te dejó el sesenta por ciento del canal. Felicidades. Acá dice textualmente; para mi hijo mayor John Scott, a quién siempre le gustó el mundo de las noticias. Le regalo un diamante en bruto.

No debería ser necesario las expresiones que tuvieron Richard, Gregory, Martin y Vanessa al enterarse de la noticia. Aunque en realidad nadie además de Brown lo tomó con alegría y orgullo, aunque en su caso fuera ajeno. Dianne sentía orgullo, eso sí, pero John más que nada estaba en shock. Ahora todas esas conversaciones en las comidas tenían sentido. ¿Desde cuándo su familia era dueña de un canal? ¿Por qué? Pero más que nada… ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

Al salir de la notaría los hermanos casi linchaban a John. Quedaba mucho papeleo aún, pero ya era oficial: John ya era prácticamente dueño de un canal que no conocía.

-Gracias por avisarme chicos que teníamos un canal –dijo sarcásticamente antes de subirse a su auto–. En fin, ¿vamos a conocerlo?

Fue él junto a Lucy y Dianne en el auto a visitar el canal, siguiendo las indicaciones de ambas, mientras los otros hermanos resignados se retiraron de vuelta a casa. El camino fue complicado, porque John jamás había confiado en una mujer para guiarse en la carretera para dar indicaciones; ni su hermana ni su madre se salvaban. Pero finalmente lograron llegar, con mucha suerte, por cierto.

Tal como lo había imaginado John, en realidad el canal era pequeño comparándose con el donde él trabajaba; era de esperarse, considerando que vivían en la frontera oeste de Stamford, donde todo prevalecía tal como en la ciudad misma, pero a menor escala, donde habían diversos canales de televisión. Pero en la frontera, éste era el primero. Mientras entraban, siguiendo las indicaciones de Lucy, John se enteró que su padre había construido las instalaciones, no lo había comprado ya completo. Y desde hacía poco más de diez años ese canal había estado transmitiendo su programación, la cual no completaba todo el día, como en la televisión antigua.

-¿Y de cuándo le gustaba a papá todo el mundo de la televisión?

-No lo sé, un día simplemente quiso construir esto y le hicimos caso… Había presentado todo tan bien, y tenía ideas tan maravillosas… Aunque en realidad tus hermanos eran los que se encargaban de la administración y todo eso. Ya sabes cómo era tu padre, con ideas locas pero tan buenas… –suspiró Dianne, agotada.

Antes de entrar Lucy le contó a John acerca del interior del edificio; el canal consistía de un estudio para las noticias, dos sets un poco más grandes que servían para los otros programas, una bodega donde se guardaba el inventario, unas cuantas oficinas y el casino donde iban todos a comer cuando tenían tiempo. El lugar no era pequeño, pero sólo contaba con lo esencial. El estudio para las noticias siempre estaba armado, mientras que raramente los dos sets aparte estaban bien preparados para la televisión; en realidad sólo necesitaban un set por el momento pero siempre se dejaba el segundo para planes futuros. Las oficinas, eran pequeñas, pero no estaban tan mal. Y el casino, a pesar de tener un techo muy bajo, emanaba un olor a estofado que significaba la salvación para todos los que pasaban hambre por las mañanas en el trabajo.

-¡Ay! Cómo resumo todo… –Dijo Lucy arrastrando ahora a su hermano del brazo mientras su madre se había marchado en el auto arrendado. Dianne no sabía mucho de autos pero sí se adaptaba fácilmente a conducir uno, cualidad que James había admirado en ella desde un principio– Bueno, aquí está el estudio de las noticias. A mí en lo personal no me gustan las noticias, son tan aburridas… ¡Bueno! Por aquí está el estudio A, ¡mira están armando el set para nuestro programa! ¡Pero vamos, sigamos viendo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba decirte. Todas las mañanas tenemos un noticiario de las ocho de la mañana hasta las nueve treinta y luego empieza un matinal que dura hasta las doce. Después de nuevo noticias… Y no hay nada más en la televisión hasta las nueve en punto, donde de nuevo hay noticias… Ese espacio lo rellenamos con publicidad. A mí en lo personal solo me gusta el matinal de este canal. Pero es un buen trabajo, ¿sabes? También estoy trabajando en una cafetería para ganar algo más de dinero… No me gusta gastar el dinero de la familia para la universidad…

-¡Ay, silencio! –Gritó John en voz baja pero frustrado– Lu, cállate un momento, por favor. Un momento. Necesito silencio para procesar todo. ¿Okay? Ya, ahora respóndeme lo que te voy a preguntar y lento. ¿Sí? ¿En qué trabajas específicamente aquí?

-Pues en el matinal, ¡claro! Soy panelista. Todos nosotros participamos del lado donde enfocan las cámaras. Es más, deberían estar llegando los demás para empezar. Hoy hablaré en mi sección especial acerca de la moda que se usa hoy en día.

-Sí, sí, muy interesante –dijo John logrando fingir a la perfección su interés. Se había dado cuenta que desde la muerte de su padre, Lucy necesitaba distraerse, y ella inconscientemente estaba intentando llenar el espacio vacío con todas las actividades que pudiera realizar. Lucy estaba entrando en un estado de hiperactividad peligrosa que debía ser controlada, pero también estimulada para que no se agotara su chispa.

Sintiéndose por fin en algo parecido a lo que era su antiguo trabajo, John se dedicó a conocer a todo el personal detrás de cámara y editores, que era la parte que verdaderamente le importaba. Sus hermanos podrían ser dueños y aparecer en televisión, pero lo que él más apreciaba era el verdadero trabajo duro. Pero eso no significaba que le agradaran las personas encargadas de las cámaras y estudio en general que se encontraban ahí, todos eran tan aburridos como en todo Stamford. John necesitaba urgentemente un estímulo mental, un desafío antes de morir de aburrimiento. El reportero se sentí bien consigo al mismo al descubrir todo de una persona con una sola mirada, pero cuando ya se hacía demasiado frecuente y no había nada más que hacer, resultaba fatigante.

Mientras Lucy llamaba por teléfono a Dianne avisándole que ya empezaría el programa, llamada que parecía habitual, llegaron los demás hermanos. Richard, como siempre, los lideraba en la caminata. Y mientras tanto, Gregory y Martin rodeaban a Vanessa, que se sentía como la reina de entre los otros tres.

Al entrar ellos al canal, todos dieron media vuelta y los miraron con una señal de algo que podría confundirse entre respeto y miedo. A John no le sorprendió la reacción de los demás; sus hermanos eran capaces de asustar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por tener el sesenta por ciento ahora te crees muy importante y quieres cambiar las cosas acá? –Preguntó Vanessa indignada.

-Por favor, chicos, no peleemos. ¿Sí?

-Bueno, ya, ya –contestó Martin algo frustrado–. Pero si te vas a quedar acá, vas a tener que ayudarnos.

-Sí, tener a alguien nuevo podría aumentar el nivel de audiencia – añadió Richard aprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿En la televisión? –Preguntó John nervioso, paralizándose, comenzando a sudar, ya que le tenía pánico a la cámara cuando ésta apuntaba vilmente hacia él. Era un miedo que había desarrollado durante años– No, mejor me quedo adelante. No quiero opacarlos, ¿no?

Por suerte, los hermanos no preguntaron más, aunque era obvio que quedaron en la duda de cómo un reportero le podía temer a una cámara si había estado involucrado en ese trabajo durante tanto tiempo. Pero no había tiempo para dudar, el matinal estaba a punto de empezar, y todos estaban comenzando a desesperarse. Una docena de maquillistas corrieron al set para preparar a los hermanos de John, aunque primero sólo saldrían en escena Richard, Gregory y Vanessa, quienes obviamente eran los más importantes conductores del matinal.

-¡Silencio, esto es un set! –Gritó alguien por ahí, tal vez el director– Empezamos en tres, dos, uno.

-¡Muy buenos días ciudadanos de Stamford, esto es Mañana en la Frontera con nosotros, Gregory, Vanessa, y yo, Martin! –Dijo Richard orgulloso de sí mismo. John se preguntaba a cada minuto cómo sus hermanos en general se veían tan poco afectados por la muerte de su padre– Hoy día tenemos un montón de temas de conversación, ¿no Vanessa?

-Claro que sí, Richie. Tenemos acá los titulares de la prensa de la mañana… Dice que hubo una explosión de gas en un domicilio en la zona rural, aparentemente una fuga de gas. La casa se destruyó por completo. No hubo heridos debido a que la casa se encontraba vacía, pero lamentablemente se busca el paradero del dueño de casa que presuntamente estaría desaparecido.

-Drogadicto, amenazado de ser denunciado por algún cercano, probablemente alguien poderoso. El hombre hace estallar su propia casa para desaparecer cualquier evidencia queriendo aparentar su muerte, pero no se le ocurrió que los de la policía son lo suficientemente listos para saber que no hay un cuerpo. Tonto… –comentó John entre dientes sin dirigirse a nadie en específico mientras observaba aburrido y decepcionado cómo el programa empezaba.

-Ladrón roba a mano armada un café en el centro de Stamford y deja inconsciente al guardia de seguridad. Situación causa pánico en la población –dijo Martin leyendo otro diario y mostrando la fotografía del guardia en una camilla del hospital.

-Reglas fundamentales del periodismo: Qué, quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué. Eso no es una noticia, y también el guardia estaba involucrado; fue sobornado, sólo basta mirarle su brazo izquierdo, tiene rasguños. Tal vez el guardia pidió más dinero y el ladrón no iba a permitir eso y le arrancó desesperadamente el dinero –volvió a musitar, como si fuera un ritual suyo corregir a las personas.

-¿Disculpa, con quién hablas? –Susurró un muchacho que sujetaba uno de los micrófonos en voz baja para que sus voces no quedaran en la grabación.

-Hablo en voz alta, es una costumbre –respondió John asqueado al notar que el chico ocultaba algo; su frente estaba llena de horrorosas espinillas, frecuentemente rascadas. Rascarse frecuentemente siempre implicaba, además de una posible alergia, tensión. Y alguien ya maduro no debería por qué rascarse una frente tan llena de espinillas. Además del constante sudor que emanaba, que era la prueba final.

El matinal continuó y John estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en más de una ocasión por el aburrimiento que le producía el programa. No tenía nada de calidad, sus hermanos no se esforzaban en hacer un buen trabajo, la organización del set era mala, era todo un trabajo a medias. John sintió vergüenza al saber que era el dueño del sesenta por ciento de toda esa basura. Verdaderamente, como dijo su padre, ese canal era un diamante en bruto. Pero que parecía no tener arreglo alguno. Ya se las arreglaría John para donar su porcentaje de propiedad, porque en realidad no le importaba para nada ese canal donde él no servía para nada, sabía que a él no lo irían a incluir.

De pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono y todos durante una milésima de segundo, camarógrafos y sus hermanos, lo vieron desconcertados. John se apresuró inmediatamente en contestar sin ver la pantalla, mientras observaba en el set que Lucy entraba en escena con su querida sección de moda– ¿Sí?

-¿Reportero estrella, eres tú? –Se escuchó la voz del señor Waters.

-Sí, aquí estoy en Stamford.

-Llamaba para saber cómo estabas. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Al parecer, bien –contestó John observando cómo todos sus hermanos atraían la atención del público en sus casas–. Digamos que no les falta atención.

-Ah, qué bien. Bueno, recuerda que te quedan dos días para volver. ¿Ya tienes un avance del reportaje o lo harás en dos días? Ten en consideración que sólo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer un excelente reportaje a última hora, y esa persona se llama John Scott.

-Gracias… Aún no he pensado nada. Stamford no es una ciudad muy estimulante que digamos… pero ya pensaré en algo. No te preocupes. Me quedaré acá mañana y el miércoles ya estaré de vuelta en el estudio. Extraño mi trabajo señor Waters, en serio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Esa actitud me gusta, muchacho. Bueno, eso era, hasta luego –dijo colgando inmediatamente. El señor Waters era un hombre muy trabajador, y por lo tanto, muy ocupado.

John siguió observando al estudio desde atrás hasta que sintió que Gregory mencionaba su nombre… –¡Así es, sabrán más de nuestro hermano John después de esta vuelta comercial!– Gritó fingiendo empatía con su hermano, mientras una de las cámaras se volteaba completamente, desenfocándose del estudio para enfocar al elegante reportero que se escondía éntrela oscuridad de las cámaras. A John no le quedó ninguna otra opción que saludar a la cámara, fingiendo tranquilidad cuando sus nervios estaban haciéndole que estuviera a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. John tenía pánico de cometer un error y que quedara grabado para siempre. Pero lo que más temía era que después lo reconocieran solamente como el chico de la tele, y no como un profesional. El miedo en él había empezado a brotar.

Al saber que ya no estaban grabándolos, todos los hermanos se desarmaron en sus asientos, perdiendo la compostura que se tomaría en público, dejándose caer libremente por los sofás. Todos ellos estaban sumamente agotados aunque relajados.

Pero, mientras tanto, John había entrado en pánico. No podía escapar, no iba aquedar como un cobarde. Pero tampoco quería salir en televisión, y menos con sus hermanos, que podrían hacer cualquier cosa para humillarlo en televisión. De pronto, apareció acercándose hacia él Gregory, que traía una pequeña caja blanca.

-Cuando vuelvan de los comerciales aparecerás promocionando esto –dijo entregándole la caja y alejándose con una risa ahogada.

John se relajó, pensando en lo sencillo que sería promocionar un producto. Sólo habría que fingir una felicidad sobrecargada, cosa que podía hacer sin mayores problemas, y hablar maravillas de algo que no conocía. Todo iba a ser sencillo hasta que él vio de qué trataba la caja; eran liposolubles.


End file.
